


Dreamland.

by orphan_account



Category: Final Destination (Movies)
Genre: Alex is a tease, Alex takes care of Carter because he’s sick, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Carter Flirts With Alex, Carter Loves Alex Lol, Carter Thinks Alex And Tod Like Each Other, Carter being protective, Cuddling, Drunk Carter, Jealous Carter, Kisses, M/M, Some of Carter’s Friends, Spooning, They love each other, Tod And Alex Are Bros, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carter loves Alex in his dreams & in his drunkness, does he really, truly love the boy who saved him from death? I’m terrible at summaries, sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is really short, but it’s mostly just an intro to the story. I’ll update every week. Also, I love feedback. Whether it’s negative or positive.

Carter had a problem. Yes, he had many, but right now, the only one he’d admit to having would be his overuse of alcohol. And okay, maybe his anger too. This problem had risen since that stupid fucker Browning had had this stupid vision that Flight 180 was going to explode. And okay, even though Carter would never say this aloud, he somewhat appreciated the other boy for being a part in his removal from the aircraft. He’d lived, but now, as Carter sat in his drunken state, he felt a even larger appreciation for Alex. Maybe even a love. Damnit, what the fuck was he thinking? He was straight after all, and this pining over a boy he couldn’t have needed to stop. Carter needed to stop, this drinking only added to his problem, but yet he continued a path in which he drank every night, and every night he thought about Alex. Thought about the things he’d like to do to him. Thought about some godforsaken future for the two of them. No, that couldn’t happen. Carter was pretty sure that Alex was straight, but in his dreams, maybe he believed he wasn’t. He slammed his glass down, stomping off to his bed, hoping he wouldn’t have the same dream. Alex, Alex, Alex. That was all that was on his mind. Alex was the last thing on his conscious mind, before he drifted off to dreamland once again, to dream about all the things he thought about when he was drunk.


	2. Does he love me? Does he not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter attends his last day of senior year at Mt. Abraham High, Part One. Tod & Mark know what’s up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I added another chapter, because I was bored out of my mind today, and I didn’t know what to do, so I edited this story a bit. Here you go *throws words at you*. This was also a fairly short chapter, the next one will be all about Alex and Carter’s day, with Carter trying his best to keep his hands off of Alex, and Alex oblivious to what’s going on.

Carter woke up the next morning to the blaring of his alarm clock. “Fuck you,” he mumbled, reaching over and hitting the snooze button, knowing damn well he had to get up. Carter sighed, dragging himself out of bed. He pulled his drawer open, grabbing the first shirt and pants that he saw, pulling them on. Today was the last day of his senior year, and even though he wasn’t required to go, he wanted to see his face. Carter groaned, dragging a hand over his face. It was going to be a hard feat to manage, keeping Browning off his mind. He could say that Alex and himself weren’t the worst of enemies anymore, but he wouldn’t say they were friends. Carter jogged downstairs, nodding at his mom, before making a beeline for the front door. He hopped in his car, mindlessly driving to Mt. Abraham High School, the place he’d known for the last four years. Carter parked his car in his designated space, walking up to join the few friends he still had by the statue that had been put in place for the lost students and faculty in the plane crash. As his friends greeted him, he saw that familiar, beautiful face, sitting on the steps of the entrance to the high school. Actually, two familiar faces. His boy, and his best friend. The two of them sat talking, and Carter saw Tod push his face into Alex’s shoulder, obviously laughing at a joke that Browning told. Carter clenched his jaw, balling his fists, ready to storm over to the two and give Waggner a piece of his mind. Carter’s best friend, Mark, clapped him on the shoulder. Carter turned to see him smirking. “Horton, if you want Browning, go get him.” Carter growled, stalking over to where Alex was sitting. “Hey.... Alex. Tod.” Carter forced a smile, wringing his hands. “Hey, Horton, what’s up?” God, that voice. I’d like to hear it- “I’ll leave you two to talk.” Tod stood up, winking at Carter. Carter shot him a glare, clenching his jaw. Turning back to Alex, he saw him smiling, and his heart melted. God, he was so far gone.


	3. Fuck is right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter and Alex have a friendly talk in the hallway, and it turns into Carter being weird and pretending he still likes women. Alex finds out how Carter feels about him in an overheard conversation between Carter and Tod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the first two chapters written since like the 10th of July, I just had to do some tweaks. So here’s the third chapter, that I wrote yesterday and today. Have fun. By the way, this story is set in 2017, so they have phones and earbuds.

Carter had the whole day ahead of him. The whole day, he was sure, would be trying his best, and failing, to hide his profound love, and hard dick, from Alex. Carter was brought back from his thoughts by Alex snapping his fingers in front of his face. “Hey, dude? You okay?” Carter shook his head, blinking a few times. “Yeah, yeah, I’m alright.” Alex stood up, brushing his pants off. Carter was taken by surprise when Alex extended his hand out to him. He took it, feeling the softness of Alex’s palm. ‘That hand would feel so good on my-‘ Once again, his thoughts drifted to a fantasy of Alex. Just the thought of his boy was enough to make him hard. He yawned, stretching, his t-shirt riding up. Unbeknownst to Carter, Alex’s mouth dropped open and began to water at the sight of Carter’s abs. “Get it, Horton!” Carter turned around, shoulders tensed up, and ready to fight. He saw his so-called best friend, clapping loudly and cheering him on. “Shut up, asshole.” Carter growled out, turning around and storming into the school. Alex ran to catch up with him, confused. “What was that about, Carter?” Carter bit his lip, shaking his head. “Nothing, just Mark being a dumbass. As per usual.” Alex laughed, which was music to Carter’s ears. “Hey, Horton, I have a question. Wanna come over tonight? My parents aren’t gonna be home, and we could bring out the drinks?” Carter smirked as they reached his locker, turning to face Alex. “Like... a sleepover? Let’s invite all our friends and paint our nails.” Alex groaned, shoving Carter’s shoulder. “Not like that, you dickhead.” Carter laughed, spinning the combination on his locker, finally getting it open. He pulled all his books out, putting them in his bag. “Man, this is the last time I’ll ever use this damn god forsaken thing. Might as well make my mark. Got a Sharpie?” Carter watched Alex search through his bag, finally coming out with the pen. Carter took it, writing his name on the locker. He pulled back, admiring what he’d written. Alex peered over his shoulder, laughing when he saw what had been inscribed on the locker. “Carter Horton, A1, Day 1 Survivor. Nice, dude. Real nice.” If it was possible, Carter fell for the shorter boy even more when he heard his laugh. “Fuck, I’m screwed.” Alex scrunched his nose, cocking his head. “What, Carter?” Carter froze, realized he’d said this out loud. ‘Shit.’ “Oh, nothing. I was just saying, y’know, I’m screwed. They’ll know this is my locker.” Alex shook his head, pulling out his cell phone. “I’m gonna take a picture of this. Carter Horton, quote of the year, 2017.” 

*Time Skip*  
Carter had made it through his first three classes without having any explicit thoughts towards or about Alex. If he didn’t get hard, it didn’t count. Now, was the first class that he had with Alex. French. The dreaded subject that had put them all on that flight. His only problem was, Tod had this class too. And Tod sat right in the middle of them both. He’d already entered the class, and taken his seat, when the boy he dreaded the most entered. Tod fucking Waggner. Carter saw the smirk on his face, knowing that he knew the extent of his feelings toward Alex. Leaning on his desk, Tod met Carter’s glare, doubling over in laughter. “You know, if you really like him, you should tell him. He’s bi.” Carter rolled his eyes, dragging his hands over his face. “Waggner, you know that would never work. Like he’d ever take interest in me.” Tod’s mouth dropped open, looking at something behind Carter. Carter feared the worst, turning around to see his fears confirmed. Alex fucking Browning stood there, mirroring Tod’s expression. “Alex, I-.” He didn’t get to finish his sentence, because Alex took his seat, shoving his earbuds into his ears. “Fuck.” Carter mumbled, looking up at Tod. “Fuck is right.” Tod confirmed, sighing and shaking his head.


	4. Don’t Leave Me. Ever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter and Tod have a little talk, Alex takes care of Carter when he’s sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend helped me write this chapter. I know Carter and Alex are a little out of character, but that’s how it’s supposed to be. They’re falling in love for goodness sake.

Carter felt like crying. This day was getting worse and worse. First, he had to see Alex in the first place, which, honestly, was a toss up between good and bad, and then this. He was sure that he’d never speak to Alex again. Tod was being an annoying asshole, shooting him looks throughout the period, while Carter busied himself by scrolling through Instagram. He came upon a picture that Alex posted three days ago, and a bittersweet feeling washed over him. God, he was in deep for this boy. The bell rang, startling him. Normally, they would have seven classes, but since it was the last day, they were only required to go to four. Carter watched as Alex walked out of the room, with no expression on his face. A very sharp contrast from the look on Carter’s face. Tod nudged him, and Carter turned around to face him. “We need to talk. Starbucks?” Carter rolled his eyes, not really wanted to talk about Alex right now, which he knew would be the subject matter. ”Fine. We’ll go in my car. I’m only staying for 15 minutes.” Carter watched Tod grab his things, and Carter sighed, getting up and walking out of the room behind him. Tod wove through the crowd of people in the hallway, Carter following him. They reached his car, and Carter swiftly unlocked it, hopping in the driver’s side. He started the car up, and drove the very short drive to the Southwood Starbucks. The two hopped out, and once inside, ordered their respective drinks. Carter, a vanilla latte, and Tod, a vanilla bean frapé. Carter and Tod took their seats, and Tod grinned at Carter. “You’re head over heels for him, Horton. That changed fast.” Carter rolled his eyes, sipping his drink. “Could you tell?” Tod smirked, nodding his head. “Anyone could’ve. The expression on your face whenever he leaves your sight, the way you get all weird and awkward around him.” Carter ran a hand through his hair, dropping his head onto the table. “God, what do I do?” Carter heard Tod scramble up from his chair, feeling the other boy tugging on his arm. Carter glanced up, seeing what Tod was so panicked about. Alex stood in the middle of the cafe, his mouth gaping open. Carter bit his lip, standing up and rushing out the door.

 

*Time skip*   
Carter lay in bed, covered up from head to toe, sniffing. Somehow, he’d contracted a cold. Probably from that damn school. Tod had called, and reluctantly, he’d picked it up. He’d asked Carter what was wrong, and Carter revealed that he was really sick. They’d hung up about an hour ago, with Carter realizing that the youngest Waggner wasn’t such a bad guy after all. Well, neither was George. A knock sounded on his front door, causing him to jump. Carter groaned, padding down the steps to open it. The last person he wanted to see stood there. Carter sighed, running a hand over his face. Alex pushed by him, grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs. “What the-“. He was pushed onto the bed, a thermometer shoved under his tongue. Carter glared at the other boy’s smirking face, slapping his hand. Alex pulled the thermometer out of his mouth, staring at it. “103.4. Hospital.” Carter groaned, turning over with his back to Alex. “No hospital. Stay here with you.” Alex’s eyes widened, and he crawled into the bed with Carter. Carter’s mouth dropped open as he realized that Alex had gotten into the bed with him, even going as far as to wrap his arms around his waist. “Alex.... w-what are you doing?” Carter mumbled, shivering from the chills running through his body. “Laying here with you. That’s what you want, isn’t it?” Carter grabbed Alex’s hand, squeezing it. “Alex.... don’t, don’t leave me. Ever.” Knowing Carter was half asleep, but still deciding to respond, Alex whispered back, “Never. Ever.”


	5. Our Only Reality is Dreamland.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter dreams of a heated exchange between him and Alex. He wakes up to find himself in almost the same situation, only to find out he was being fucked with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter as well, school starts Monday for me.

Carter woke up to a familiar warmth pressed against him. Turning over slightly, he saw Alex curled up against him, sleeping peacefully. Carter wrapped his arms around Alex, resting his chin on Alex’s head. Carter was confused. He’d never been this affectionate with Terry, or any other girlfriends he’d had. It was terrible to admit, but he’d used Terry, for one thing only. Alex stirred, and Carter’s heart began to beat faster as he opened his eyes. Those eyes. Who wouldn’t fall for them? Carter saw Alex smile, and he returned the gesture, scooting over to ensure that Alex had room. He was pulled back with a whine from Alex, and he grinned. “So needy.” Carter teased, softly kissing Alex’s cheek. Alex groaned, rolling over on top of Carter, laying his head on his chest. Carter’s chest shook with laughter, squeezing Alex’s waist. “Fuck you.” Alex moaned, slapping Carter lightly upside the head. “Hey.” Carter teasingly warning, turning them over and pinning Alex’s hand above his head. Alex glared at him, wiggling under his grasp. “Dickhead.” Carter grinned, biting his lip. “I’ll give you what you want, Alex.”

 

Stirring awake, Carter sat up with a gasp, awakening the boy sitting on the beanbag beside him. Clutching his chest, Carter slowly laid back down, turning his face away from Alex. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he peered over his upper body to see Alex’s concerned expression. “Carter... you okay?” Carter mulled over his options for a moment, biting the inside of his cheek. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” Alex rolled his eyes, sitting on the bed. “No you’re not. What was it? A nightmare?” ‘If you only knew’, Carter thought to himself. He decided to lie to Alex, hating to not tell the younger boy how he truly felt. “Yeah.. not too bad though. Just a nightmare. I’m alright, Alex. Really.” Alex decided to not press him anymore, sitting back down. Carter sighed, scooting over to the edge of the bed. “There’s room, yknow. It’s probably kind of uncomfortable sitting on that thing.” Alex lifted his head, staring at Carter. As Carter’s cheeks began to redden, he rubbed his eyes, trying to play this moment of as casual. “Not, um, not, like that.” Carter mumbled, biting his lip softly. Alex stood up, and Carter burying his face in the pillow, not wanting to see him leave. Instead, Carter felt an arm rest onto his back, and a sudden warmth encasing his body. His eyes widened, raising his head to look over at the boy beside him. Alex smirked, looking into Carter’s eyes. “Yknow, if you’d wanted me so bad, you could’ve said something.” Carter’s mouth dropped open, a burning feeling beginning in his lower stomach. “I don’t.. I don’t.. I’m not-.” Alex cut him off, slapping a hand over his mouth. “I’m kidding, Horton. Take it easy, dude, I’m just fucking with you.” Carter sighed in relief, nestling into the sheets. “Gnight.”


End file.
